tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~
Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is a TP-TH-7 remix of "Fascination Not Turnaround" by the Moment Spirit under Speedy series and Heavy-Metal remixes. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I rewarded the members with a song, and Krista Ulrich comes up with a title, because of the lyrics she'll make. It was nice being with the Moment Spirit in America for months. We were back home to Japan for only few days, and we decided to go back to their country again for our class. Hopefully, this would never end. Tomiko Kai I am so happy that Tsukiko Uchida rewarded the members with the song. This has been another time we were doing all of this. The members greeted our gang, which is pretty cool. Yuri Moto It was nice of us to work on this remix again. I miss the Moment Spirit remix making. Charts Gallery Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~.png|Banner Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~-bg.png|Background Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia *Despite that Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated four higher than EXPERT chart, it actally has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (452 vs 448). **It is one of the three songs with it as Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. *Like the entire song of until my death arrives (The Moment Spirit Remix) and the beginning of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ has the key signature from its original when it speeds up to 200 BPM. *As of it is, Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ has Yuichi Asami in its graphics. There are some other Moment Spirit remixes with him on it, being Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, EXTREME HIGH LEVEL (The Moment Spirit Remix), The Nobolee ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Dancing Dead (The Moment Spirit Remix), and Balls of Fire (The Moment Spirit Remix). **You can actually see him being shot. His blood is shown again, just like in Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. ***He is also on the phone. This makes Tsukiko Uchida's full-life dream of Fascination ~eternal love mix~ by 2MB inspiration. **Actually, Tsukiko Uchida was the only member rewarding the Moment Spirit with the original of Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, and her idol is always Yuichi Asami. *Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s original is another song by the Moment Spirit rewarded by TP-TH-7, alongside with the original of 壊れた (The Moment Spirit Remix). **It's always like the Moment Spirit rewarded TP-TH-7 over MUSIC BRAVERY after succeeding with Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~. *Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ has the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows with its CHALLENGE chart as of the CHALLENGE chart of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. *Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ has the minimum point of 150, and maximum of 200 BPM. **Also, one measure has 175 BPM. *There are six stops in the beginning of the song. *It is the second-hardest Moment Spirit remix song of the CHALLENGE chart, alongside with Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, with first being a boss song Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. *The song title has the word "fascination" in it, like Fascination In The Sky. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Heavy-Metal remixes Category:The Moment Spirit remixes Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 4 Category:Light Level 5 Category:Difficult Level 8 Category:Expert Level 12 Category:Challenge Level 16 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:1 Sharp Category:150 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:175 BPM Category:6 Stops